We have continued our study of the visuomotor processing in the brain for the generation of smooth pursuit and saccadic eye movements. In the study of smooth pursuit eye movements, we concentrated on an area of cerebral cortex devoted to the analysis of visual motion, MST. We found that by stimulating this area during pursuit, we produced an acceleration towards the side of the brain being stimulated. Added to our previous observations, these experiments have localized the brain region related to the maintenance of pursuit eye movements. We also determined that recovery of pursuit following damage to these areas was minimally affected by visual experience during the recovery period. In the study of saccadic eye movements, we identified a type of neuronal discharge in the superior colliculus that indicated that some cells in this structural receive information about how far the eye has moved during a saccade. This led to a reformulation of the role of the superior colliculus in the generation of saccadic eye movements, and a new model of saccadic control.